


Wedding

by Robin_Arrow



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: F/M, I tried my best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_Arrow/pseuds/Robin_Arrow
Summary: Gale and Dewey's wedding
Relationships: Dewey Riley/Gale Weathers
Kudos: 1





	Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do this since a long time because I can't believe no one did this before !!!!????
> 
> Anyway, it was really hard because I apparently can't put my shit back together ? Anyway, hope you gonna enjoy it !
> 
> I probably gonna write their wedding vows in other chapters because I'm dying right now.

Life was not a fairy tale. It had shown it many times and in different ways. And yet, among this chaos, some moments seemed straight out of a dream.  
Today was like that.  
Yet for most people today was like any other, rainy and boring.  
But for Gale and Dewey, today was one of the most beautiful.  
Today was the day of their wedding.  
It still seemed unreal to Gale.  
She had never thought of marriage. No one had ever made her want to get married anyway.  
And she had never thought of the idea of marrying Dewey.  
Of course, she loved him.  
She loved him like she had never loved anyone and she would never love anyone as much.  
Gale just never thought he would want to marry her.  
After all, their story was complicated and she hadn't always been the best person, but he hadn't been the most understanding either.  
But their story had taken a good turn in the end.  
Yet Gale was terrified.  
Obviously, Sidney was her maid of honor. To tell the truth, she wouldn't have really known who to choose if Sidney hadn't been there.  
The two women didn't have the most friendly past, but they had grown closer and got along much better now.  
Asking Sidney to be her bridesmaid hadn't been easy for Gale, but Dewey had encouraged her and Sidney had accepted with great pleasure.  
The evening sun was beginning to shine behind the clouds and the long-awaited hour was fast approaching.  
Sidney entered the room in which Gale was preparing.  
Despite her calm appearance, her stress didn't go unnoticed as Gale would like.  
Then Sidney asked friendly :  
"How do you feel ?  
\- Good, good. "  
Sidney smiled and walked over and Gale added:  
"Maybe he's making a mistake… Do you think he's regret ? Did you talked to him ?"  
Gale looked at her anxiously.  
It was strange to feel that Gale Weathers needed someone, but Sidney would do her best to reassure her friend.  
"He doesn't regret, don't worry. He loves you more than the world! I haven't seen him so happy in a long time. Everything will be fine."  
Gale hugged her and whispered a little "Thank you."

The hour had finally arrived. It still seemed like a dream for Dewey.  
He was really going to marry Gale Weathers.  
The love of his life.  
She loved him and they would spend the rest of their lives together. And who knows, maybe start a family?  
In front of him, Sidney smiles affectionately.  
He was extremely happy that she was there. But he also wanted his sister to be present. Of course she would have disapproved.  
But he knew she wouldn't have let him down.  
But then, all his sadness was gone when Gale finally arrived.  
Obviously, she was breathtakingly beautiful.  
She walked over to him and seemed to be the only person in the world now.  
When she came to his side and smiled at him, it seemed to Dewey that his heart was going to explode.  
That day had finally arrived.  
The ceremony went perfectly and when they kissed, they knew that nothing could ever separate them again.


End file.
